Sasuke vs Kamui
Sasuke vs Kamui 'is GalactaK's twenty-fifth DBX. It features ''Naruto's Sasuke Uchiha and Arcana Heart's Kamui Tokinomiya. '''Description Naruto vs Arcana Heart! Two calm and collected swordsmen who know what they're doing and have some kind of amazing superpower (even though Sasuke's seems to be common in his universe) meet on the battlefield. Will it be time for Sasuke to die, or is Kamui going to have to sit out in the afterlife once again? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Sasuke watched as the blue blur sped away, unaware of the other person watching him. He stalked through the forest casually, looking for Sakura and Naruto. He'd heard them talking to one another, for once in a friendly manner. He smirked. Then, the watcher revealed herself. She stepped forward, not having seen the battle, but having seen a person die by this man's hands. Kamui Tokinomiya: You there! Sasuke turned around, seeing Kamui Tokinomiya standing there. He grimaced. Sasuke Uchiha: What? Kamui Tokinomiya: You killed that creature! Sasuke Uchiha: It attacked me first! I was doing that out of self-defence! He then used Indra's Arrow to incinerate the rest of the 'poor creature's' body. Kamui smirked. That just confirmed all of her suspicions. He was just another mindless killer, just like the rest of the people she had faced recently. Kamui Tokinomiya: Why do I not believe your statement? Sasuke Uchiha: I'll do anything to make you believe me. Kamui Tokinomiya: I see where you're going. Come on then. Fight me. But be warned. Nobody who faces me typically comes back out alive, especially evil like you! She unsheathed her katana, Tamayorihime, just as Sasuke leapt forward to attack the Millenial Guardian. HERE WE GOOO! Sasuke unsheathed his sword in mid-air, and swung, with Kamui countering. She followed with two slices, knocking Sasuke to the ground. He got up, ready to perform the Lion Combo, and succeeded in the first half, before Kamui leapt at the ninja, cutting him down. Sasuke got up, ready to end this person once and for all. He kicked her into a tree, before cutting it down in one sword strike. Kamui ducked just in time, the sword only just passing over her head. She got up, and slashed three more times at Sasuke, who countered twoblows, before going in for one of his own. Now both of them had wounds on them that were drawing blood. Sasuke Uchiha: Heh... You're better than I thought. Shadow Clone Jutsu! Only four Sasukes appeared this time, and all five ran at Kamui. She cut one down, but the other four kept on slashing at her, until she was a bloodied heap on the floor. She groaned, tried to get up, and fell down again. Kamui Tokinomiya: N-no, th-this isn't happening to me. I must be suffering a sickness of the mi-mind. Sasuke Uchiha: Sorry, but this is reality. You're just a waste of my time. Suddenly, light shone around them, and time seemed to move backward, destroying all of Sasuke's clones and healing both of them. Occasionally, a blue box seemed to go in and out of view, as Sasuke and Kamui started another heated sword duel, which ended in Sasuke throwing a shuriken and kunai in deadly unison. Kamui dodged both of them, with Sasuke firing a larger barrage of them from his bracelets Kamui dodged many of these, but did not dodge the fist of Chakra that followed. Sasuke had created a giant figure out of his dark chakra. Sasuke Uchiha: Time to end this, don't you think? Kamui Tokinomiya: Yes. Agreed. She used her sword on Sasuke, who was on one of the giant creature's hands, as time shifted and the were deposited in ancient Tokyo. Sasuke began to feel his life draining away. He was soon to end up as a hollow corpse. He had to do something about this. He leapt at Kamui, and grabbed her sword off her. The dark chakra creature stalked forward, only for Sasuke to destroy it. He then swung both swords, as Kamui used her Arcana. Time stopped. She yanked her sword out of Sasuke's hands and started to slash repeatedly. Having the Arcana of Time was really useful. She cut at Sasuke several times, each time making Sasuke an easier target. By the time her Arcana had finished working, Sasuke went in for a strike. Kamui countered, and the ninja went flying back as the Arcana took its effect. his bowels stayed where they were, but the rest of him fell in front of a man wearing a pinstripe suit, who checked on him and found him dead. Kamui sheathed her sword after cleaning it. This man was looking for a fight seemingly. Conclusion (cue Arcana Heart: Severe) This game's winner is: Kamui Tokinomiya! Trivia * This battle references GalactaK's season 1 premiere, Kamui Tokinomiya vs the Doctor, with the TARDIS appearing in around about the middle, and the Doctor checking Sasuke's dead body. Next Time These two have literally no connection other than where they come from: Ullapool, Scotland. Demoman vs Wolfsbane!Category:GalactaK Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Follow-Up Category:DBXs with Music